The present invention relates to a method for locking and stopping function and a mobile communication terminal, and in more detail relates to a method for locking function for a contactless type communication device, in the mobile communication terminal fitted with the contactless type communication device capable of function lock control via a wired communication path, and to a mobile communication terminal using the method for locking function.